No Driving!
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sam know's he's not supposed to drive...especially at night.  But what big brother doesn't know won't hurt him...right?    WARNING: Spanking of adult...don't like don't read! Harsh critizism will be laughed at


**NO DRIVING**

**Summary:** Sam knows he's not allowed to drive…especially at night. But hey…what big brother doesn't know won't hurt him…right?

**Summary2:** Based on a challenge from a yahoo group I'm part of. **Challenge**: to write a story about Sam deciding he was going to drive Dean's car, with out without his big

Brother's permission and what happens when he does drive it and the consequences that follow.

**A/N:** Dean and Sam may be a TAD out of character…I apologize in advance!

**Dedicated:** to Mary Anne who always make me smile with her reviews!

Sam cracked one eye open and stared at his older brother. Dean shifted in his sleep and Sam quickly closed his eye and waited till he hear Dean's soft snores; a clear indication that he was asleep. With a smile he stood up, grabbed his shoes, and then grabbed the keys off the table. Once at the car, Sam put his shoes on and jumped in; he needed this drive more then anything.

Like usual everything went fine…unless you count the near wipe out…Nah. Sam made sure to park the car the same way Dean had left it. He knew there was a scratch on the door but it was the passenger side…Dean didn't do passenger too often so he wasn't worried.

In fact Sam wasn't worried at all. At least not until he got back to the room and found Dean…awake and sitting on his bed, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring.

"D-Dean, wh-what are you doing u-up?"

"Go to bed Sam, we'll talk in the morning."

Sam swallowed nervously and did as he was told with no complaint. It didn't hit him until after Dean had fallen back to sleep that life was unfair. 'I'm 23 years old for F sakes. Why should I be scared of Dean; it's not like he would hurt me?' With that thought Sam finally drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke up early the next morning and stared at the sleeping body in the next bed. 'Damn it Sammy.' He got up and took a shower before going to the car to check it over. The scratch Sam thought would be invisible was in fact very clear in the daylight. 'I'm gonna kill him.'

After getting breakfast for the two of them, and eating his own, Dean roughly woke up his younger sibling. "Wake up Sam!"

Sam rubbed his eyes, half wondering if the last night was a dream…ok, a REALLY bad nightmare! Seeing the fire in his older brother's eyes he knew…'I'm so dead.'

"I want you to eat then shower; you have half an hour."

"What then?"

"Then, little boy, you and I are going to talk about your grand theft auto night."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but the look on Dean's face shut him up quickly. Sam was quick to obey his brother's orders. He didn't want to face any more of Dean's wrath then absolutely necessary.

With his shower done and after making sure he was fully dressed (jeans, socks, shoes, belt, shirt, second shirt, AND jacket) Sam went out into the room. Dean didn't even look at him as he pointed to the bed where he wanted Sam to sit…again Sam obeyed his brother without complaint.

"I want you to make me understand this Sam. Did we not, just last week, have a discussion about you using my car without my permission?"

"Yeah but…"

"Nope little brother; there's no but. Was I unclear when I said 'you can NOT use my car without my permission'?"

"No"

"Did something confuse you?"

"No"

"Was I unclear when I said 'you can NOT drive at night'?"

"No"

"Did something confuse you there?"

"No"

"So tell me Sam, seriously, make me understand why you chose to disobey the ONE rule I said was UN-breakable?"

Sam looked at his hands; he knew he had to answer Dean's question but he couldn't…ok, so he wouldn't. Hearing a frustrated growl come from his brother Sam looked up.

"You have five seconds kiddo and then we're having a before and after discussion about your disobedience."

Sam's mouth dropped open. 'He can't be serious. Who does he think he is? I'm not some little kid that he can just…'

Sam was brought out of his daydream by Dean who had roughly pulled him to a standing position. Sam had no time to fight before Dean had him over his knee was swatting at his backside.

"Dean, let me go!" swat, swat "OW!" swat, swat "Dean!"

Finishing up with an even fifteen swats Dean marched Sam to a corner of the hotel room. Sam was shocked to discover his nose a mere inch from the corner.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay there until I say other wise. Think about why you're here kiddo."

Sam was too stunned to say or do much; tears had gathered in his eyes. The swats had hurt more then he was willing to admit. After five minutes he was sorely tempted to turn around and demand Dean stop treating him like a child but a quick twinge of his backside changed his mind for him.

'Why am I here'? Sam shrugged his shoulders. 'My brother's a sadistic a…' "OW!"

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw his brother glaring at him. "I suggest you stop making rude noises under your breath and think real hard about what transpired to cause us to be here. Turn back around right now Samuel unless you want another."

Rubbing his backside and allowing a couple tears to fall, Sam turned to look back at the corner. Standing there he looked all of 13 and not 23.

Dean had to stop himself from saying he was sorry and letting Sam off the hook but he knew he couldn't. The visions of last week filled his head and he felt the anger come back. Dean sat on his bed to watch Sam and think about everything that had happened.

FLASHBACK

"Can I drive now?"

Dean let his gaze fall to his brother before looking back at the road. "Nope"

"Come on Dean; I'm not a kid anymore."

Dean shook his head not bothering to vocalize his answer. Truth be told he'd love for Sam to drive; they'd get to places faster but John had always been adamant…Sam was NOT to drive. Of course Dean let him sometimes, like when he was too tired and there was no hotel in sight. Sam had argued to be allowed to drive and after a while Dean had agreed to let him drive a few hours every day.

It wasn't that Sam was a bad driver. No, he was a tense driver, sometime making big mistakes. It hadn't been all that bad and when all three of would take turns they'd reach their destination in half the time but by time Sam was 17 John was limiting his driving time. By the time Sam was 18 John had forbidden him from driving…and then Sam had left. When he came back Dean had been quick to allow him to drive; anything to make Sam want to stay. That lasted less then a year. Night driving had always been the worst and Sam no qualms about not driving at night unless it was an emergency.

The two weeks before Dean had started to notice that his car was different in the mornings from when he left it at night. Nothing big at first but then Sam made the mistake of parking the car differently. When asked about it Sam claimed he saw no difference.

Sam had laid low after that. It was a week later when Sam decided to go ahead and take the car out. Dean would have been none the wiser had he not already bribed the desk clerk to call him if he saw the impala leave the lot; in fact he'd been bribing clerks all week.

When Sam got back Dean had been waiting. Sam gave no reason for taking the car and Dean didn't want one. That night Dean yelled himself almost horse and told Sam that if there was a next time he'd "be sorry."

Sam had been quiet for a few days after that and trying to get him to smile, Dean had lifted his driving ban and allowed Sam to drive till sun set. Sam had seemed better after that.

END FLASHBACK

Dean looked at his watch and noticed that Sam had been in the corner for fifteen minutes. He took a deep breath; his anger had subsided and now he was ready to finish his 'talk' with his baby brother.

"Come here Sam."

Sam turned and warily walked to where Dean sat.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Sam, but you are NOT allowed to disobey me. If you have a problem, talk to me. I'm not gonna promise to give in to you but I AM willing to discuss it with you."

Nothing else was said as Dean unceremoniously pulled Sam over his lap.

"You" swat "do NOT" swat "take the car" swat "without" swat my permission!" swat "You" swat "do NOT' swat "drive the car" swat "in the dark!" swat

Dean set up a steady rhythm of spanking and soon Sam was trying his best to dodge the swats. Dean simply held him tighter and kept going. "Why are you being spanked Sam?"

Sam shook his head, not willing to talk for fear of crying. Dean sighed and with one hand, soon had Sam's pants and boxers pulled to his knees.

"Noooo!"

Dean started to swat again, not giving Sam a chance to fight him.

"I can keep this up all day Sammy. Tell me why I'm spanking you."

Sam began to cry at the thought of Dean spanking him all day.

"I-I drove the car."

"And why is that wrong?"

"Because I-I wa-wasn't allowed too…Dean!"

Sam gave up trying to be strong and soon went limp and began to sob. Dean swatted him six more times before drawing his boxers and pants up. He carefully flipped his baby brother to sit on his lap; the boys backside between his legs.

"It's ok Sammy; it's all over."

Sam seemed to cry harder and Dean rubbed his back in soothing circular motions.

"I'm s-so, s-s-sorry!"

"I know kiddo; you're forgiven."

When Sam finally calmed down, Dean sat him on the bed which caused new tears to come to his eyes.

"Why did you take the car Sam?"

"I-I wanted to drive but you never let me. I thought if I got better you'd…."

"Why didn't you talk to me Sammy? We could have worked something out?"

Sam gave him a dubious look.

"Have I ever laid to you?"

"No but…"

"Here's what's going to happen. First, you're not driving for two weeks, second, we're going to Bobby's at the end of those two weeks and we're going to work with him to pay off the money we'll owe him for fixing the scratch."

"I don't know anything about cars."

"I'll help fix them; you'll help clean them. While we're there, you can only drive in his pound. When we're done, I'll allow you to drive a little longer and you can drive till it's actually dark. We can talk about driving when it's dark later."

"That not fair!"

"What's not fair little boy, is that you put me in the position of having to spank you. You're 23…act like it."

Sam got quiet thinking about what Dean had said.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Sammy but you ever pull a stunt like that again…"

Sam's eyes went wide, "No way dude! I can't sit now as it is."

Sam suddenly stood and started rubbing his backside. Dean laughed.

"Take a nap, you need it. I'll wake you in an hour."

Sam yawned, nodded, and lay down on his stomach. He fell asleep almost instantly. Dean was content to watch over him. He was content in belief that Sam would never take the car out again…heck…'Looks like I'll be bribing the hotel clerks for awhile longer.'

THE END


End file.
